total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)
Michelangelo, often shortened to Mike or Mikey, is one of the four protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles comics and all related media. His mask is typically portrayed as orange outside of the Mirage/Image Comics and his weapons are dual nunchucks, though he has also been portrayed using other weapons, such as a grappling hook, manriki-gusari, tonfa, and a three section staff (in some action figures). More fun-loving than his brothers, Michelangelo was given a much bigger role in the 1987 cartoon series, directed at a younger audience, than in the more serious original comic books which was aimed at an older audience. He often coins most of their catchphrases, such as "Cowabunga!". Like all of the brothers, he is named after a Renaissance artist; in this case, he is named after Michelangelo Buonarroti. The spelling of the character's name varies from source to source, and he has been alternately shown as both Michelangelo and Michaelangelo. Movies Original trilogy (1990-1993) Michelangelo is depicted in the live-action movies as the easy-going, free-spirited turtle. One of his movie catchphrases is, "I love being a turtle! " and cowabunga! Owing to his popularity with children, he is given many lines and comes up with several (slightly outrageous) plans to advance plots. In the first movie, he and Donatello were regularly paired together while Leonardo and Raphael were arguing. In the first movie and the first sequel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze, he was portrayed by Michelan Sisti; in the second sequel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, he was portrayed by David Fraser. In all three movies, he was voiced by The Brady Bunch alum Robbie Rist. 2007 film In TMNT, Mikey has taken to performing at children's birthday parties as "Cowabunga Carl" in order to help make ends meet to support his family. It becomes apparent early in the film that the physical and emotional absence of his older brothers has finally begun to affect the outgoing Michelangelo; when he returns home from work and announces his presence and no one acknowledges him, he sighs "Whatever..this place used to be fun". Unlike his other incarnations, the 2007 Mikey seems to draw the most emotional support from Donatello instead of his oldest brothers, Leonardo and Raphael. Upon Leonardo's return from Central America, Mikey gives his oldest brother an enthusiastic hug, falling over the couch and tripping over furniture in his excitement. Mikey's lively and innocent demeanor returns in full force when he is in the protective presence of his three brothers again, his good-natured jokes and brief commentaries lightening even in hard situations. Clearly, despite the hardship that his family has recently experienced, Michelangelo has retained much of his usual goofy, laid-back personality and still remains the main form of funny. He is voiced by Mikey Kelley. He is a fantastic skateboarder in this movie, able to complete many tricks underground. ''The LEGO Movie'' Michelangelo made a cameo appearance in The LEGO Movie as a member of the Master Builders. He was in his 2012 animated series variant. He is introduced by Morgan Freeman's character, Vitruvious, after he introduces a character based of the renaissance artist Michelangelo. Mikey is shown hiding in his shell when Vitruvious mentions Lord Business. He is the only Ninja Turtles character known to make an appearance. Relaunch Michelangelo appears in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles portrayed by Noel Fisher. In the film, he is the jokester of the group who loves playing video games and skateboarding. Michelangelo tries to find humor in any situation. However, he proves to be a great fighter if someone messes with him and his brothers. He is not afraid to express his true feelings and also has a crush on April, who does not return the feelings. He will also appear in the sequel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Half Shell. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) Character Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze Character Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III Character Category:TMNT Character Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) Character